


Don't Be a Coward

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Based on a post: "Fuck you." "Come fuck me yourself, coward."
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Don't Be a Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnlockTheRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/gifts).



> I'm still alive! Just not actively writing avalance anymore so enjoy? 😂

Sara stormed into the diner that she was meeting her sister at, briefly waved at the waitress she startled before she fell into an embarrassed heap in the booth beside Laurel. Her sister made a small concerned noise before poking her face, to which Sara faked biting at her then buried her face in her arms on the table. "I have no fucking chill." Sara grumbled, sure that Laurel heard her despite how much she craved to be swallowed up by the ground and go back to hell.

"Well, I knew that much. But what did you do this time?" Laurel poked her again before shrugging and returning to her fry/milkshake combo that never failed to get a horrified look of amusement from Sara. 

"I can never look this girl in the face again, I fucking made a mess out of the situation I had with her." She raised her head up briefly to explain, groaned again before flopping back into the table to hide away from the world.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Laurel patted Sara's back, trying to get her to stop hiding her face and look up at her. "You couldn't have embarrassed yourself-"

"She said 'Go fuck yourself' and I said, 'Fuck me yourself.' Then called her a coward. Laurel, how the fuck do you not think that's bad?" Sara peeked up at her sister, a look of grief on her face over the fact that she made an even bigger ass of herself in front of the "tall, hot woman with anger issues" and she had somehow flustered Ava with that sentence. 

Laurel winced. That... That was really bad actually, there was no way that Sara was going to recover from that, let alone charm a woman with her natural tendency to act out against authority and her ability to lose her cool around gorgeous women she actually  _ liked _ . Not the ones she wanted to only sleep with, but the ones she genuinely liked and could care for from a relationship standpoint. It was unfortunately Sara's worst quality when it came to dating, Laurel having seen it all too often. 

"Ah, well, you know you have to never see her again." 

Sara glared at her and stole a few fries, angrily shoving them in her mouth while Laurel let out an indignant noise. "I  _ can't _ ."

"Why not?"

"Because it was Ava  _ fucking  _ Sharpe. The one who's always coming after the Legends." 

Laurel winced yet again because oh god, that was even worse. She rubbed Sara's back sympathetically and allowed her sister to lean into her, lamenting her lack of cool around the woman who was technically her boss.

\----------

Sara almost turned tail and ran away when she saw Ava Sharpe again, her mind screeching at her the last thing she said to the woman before she fled to go have lunch with Laurel. She didn't want a repeat encounter of  _ that _ ever again if she could help it, which she certainly could right now if she could sneak away/run away before Ava caught sight of her.

"Captain Lance!"

Shit. No such luck. Sara stopped, straightened up as much as she could and turned around with the fakest smile she had ever worn on her face to greet Ava. "Agent Sharpe, to what do I owe this displeasure?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm, covering up the way her heart beat a little faster at being in such close proximity to the powerhouse of a woman that stood in front of her. 

Ava rolled her eyes at Sara's saccharine sweet tone. "Nothing like that, Captain. I just wanted to apologize for losing my cool like I did." 

_ Now _ Sara was confused. Agent Sharpe? Apologizing? Had the woman finally lost it? Had she hit her head too hard on her desk when cursing the Legends, causing her brain to totally rewire itself so that she wouldn't be such an asshole to them anymore? "Er, for… swearing at me?" Sara wanted some kind of clarification but she was unsure if anything Ava could say would make it any less confusing.

Ava looked, honest to god,  _ sheepish _ as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That and for the whole… argument in the first place. Protocol blinded me but, um, your team did the right thing. Saving all those people, instead of the artifact." 

Sara gawked up at Ava. She had to be dreaming, there was no way that this was real in any sense of the meaning. Her fingernails dug into the skin of her own forearm, pinching herself and making it very clear that  _ this  _ was all real and she just made herself look like an ass even more in front of Ava. 

"Uh, thanks?" Her voice sounded strangled even to her own ears, making her wince at how uncool she was being. Thankfully, Ava seemed just as awkward as she was because she gave Sara a curt nod, spun on her heel and strutted away from her quickly.

(Sara… may or may not have let herself watch Ava walk away.)

\---------

Sara grunted as she was pushed against the wall of the apartment she'd been dragged into. Warm lips connected hotly to hers and long, strong fingers found their way under her top to scratch lightly over her abs. "You've been wanting to touch my abs this whole time, huh?" Sara couldn't help but ask cheekily, pulling away to look her date in her eyes.

Ava glared at her for that but the pretty blush that rose on her cheeks gave her away. "Shut  _ up _ -" 

"Make me." She grinned, unable to help herself even as Ava readily took her up on that. 

They pulled away from the wall long enough to start stumbling their way to Ava's bedroom, shedding clothes as best as they could without disconnecting too much and disrupting their intense makeout session. Sara made sure to take off Ava's bra with one hand to show off her dexterity, or maybe it was to just be a flirty little shit but that was beside the point. 

Ava pulled back with a gasp, Sara using the momentary distractions to pull off her bra and fling it somewhere else in the living room. 

Of  _ course _ , Agent Sharpe has perfect breasts too, why wouldn't she? But honestly, Sara couldn't find it within herself to be angry at the perfection that was this woman in front of her when she could put her mouth to far better uses. 

"Sara did you-?"

"Yup." 

" _ Fuck you _ ." Ava said with no real malice in her tone. It appeared that she enjoyed whatever game they were playing, which definitely worked in Sara's favor.

" _ Come fuck me yourself, coward."  _ Sara said instead, squealing when Ava picked her up by her ass and hurried the both of them into the bedroom to make good on that challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come check me out on the new blog @shadowcrow!


End file.
